


In my Place

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: В саду между клумбой георгинов и грилем для барбекю, пошатываясь, стоял Хабьер Алонсо Олано, тройной призёр Бафты за лучшую песню к фильму. В руках у него была початая бутылка андалусийского бренди, а сам он слегка покачивался.
Relationships: Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Kudos: 4





	In my Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oliver_grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliver_grace/gifts).



> Написано для [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

– Стиви, балда ты небритая, выходи!  
Стивен открыл глаза, нашарил на тумбочке часы и посмотрел на засветившийся экран. Три часа ночи.  
– Стиви! – ещё громче, ещё настойчивее и с аккомпанементом в виде грохота мусорного контейнера.  
Стивен сцепил зубы, встал с кровати и, накинув на плечи халат, торопливо вышел на крыльцо, пока соседи не вызвали полицию. Он не до конца проснулся, поэтому изумление было как-то притуплено усталостью и ощущением, что всё это – просто дурной сон.  
В его саду между клумбой георгинов и грилем для барбекю, пошатываясь, стоял Хабьер Алонсо Олано, тройной призёр Бафты за лучшую песню к фильму. В руках у него была початая бутылка андалусийского бренди, а сам он слегка покачивался.  
Стивен не видел его два года. Даже свою награду в этот раз получать не приехал, отговорившись работой над новым сценарием, просто потому что нашёл среди номинантов знакомые инициалы и понял, что не готов держать лицо перед камерами и аплодировать, когда Хаби получает свою статуэтку. И тем более – подниматься на сцену под его – Хаби – взглядом.  
Стивен не видел его два года, но всё равно обхватил его за талию, помогая перебраться через порог, и, плотно закрыв дверь, сложил руки на груди.  
– Почему небритая? – спросил он, пока Алонсо, привалившись спиной к стене, пытался стащить с левой ноги безумно дорогой ботинок, от подошвы которого пахло кошачьей мочой.  
– С небритыми целоваться неприятно, – нетвёрдо отозвался Хаби, справился-таки с ботинком и всучил Стивену бутылку. Тот почему-то смутился и одновременно возмутился. Два года назад Хаби это не остановило. Целовался он тогда самозабвенно и ещё лез руками под футболку и за ремень джинсов Стивена, жарко дышал в шею и только губы пунцовели от трения о щетину.  
Стивен устало потёр виски, пристроил бутылку в подставку для зонтиков и снова посмотрел на Хаби сверху вниз. Это всё было за гранью добра и зла. Если бы он не зарёкся писать сценарии к романтическим комедиям даже за очень большие деньги, он смог бы неплохо навариться на таком сюжете.  
– Мне кому-нибудь позвонить? – спросил он, загоняя поглубже надежду, что Хаби скажет «нет». – Твоему агенту, может?  
– Торресу насрать, – Хаби оттолкнулся от стены лопатками и, пошатываясь, прошёл по коридору в гостиную, а там, споткнувшись о ковёр, неловко приземлился на диван.  
Странно это было – видеть Хаби в таком состоянии. На брюках поперёк стрелок полоса грязи, рубашка выбилась из-за ремня, на жилете осталась только одна пуговица, а пиджак помят. Как на Хаби удержалась развязанная бабочка, и представить было сложно. Разве что, тот развязал её только перебравшись через забор у дома Стива.  
Будь Хаби хоть немного трезвее, и Стивен, может быть, спросил его, что он тут делает. Почему именно тут. Почему вообще в три часа ночи ему пришла в голову эта идея.  
Но Хаби был самозабвенно пьян, как не напивался на памяти Стивена никогда, а у него была хорошая память. По крайней мере, все подробности той ночи после презентации фильма на фестивале в Стамбуле, немедленно возникли у него перед глазами, так что звонить Торресу он не стал.  
Он сел на колени у дивана, стащил с ног Алонсо второй ботинок и промокшие носки. Дохнув на ладони, обхватил ими сначала одну замёрзшую стопу, затем – вторую, согревая, теплом своих рук. Ноги у Хаби были совсем ледяные, как всегда. Некстати пришло в голову воспоминание о том, как ночью тот прижимался к Стивену, подсовывая холодные пятки к его ногам. Если бы Стивен писал мелодрамы, там был бы такой момент.  
Он осторожно снял с воротника рубашки Хаби бабочку, смотал её в рулончик и уложил на кофейном столике. Бережно придерживая голову Хаби, он попытался выпутать его из рукавов пиджака, но остановился под неожиданно ясным и тяжёлым взглядом.  
Хаби так и не пошевелился – только продолжил смотреть, как Стиви, упрямо закусив губу, всё-таки справился с пиджаком.  
– И что дальше? – спросил он, когда Стивен набросил пиджак на спинку стула и разгладил лацканы. – Что у тебя дальше по сюжету?  
Стивен хмыкнул и сел на подлокотник дивана, положив ладонь на рыжую с редкой сединой макушку Алонсо.  
– Ты мне скажи, – он пожал плечами и, будто продолжая это движение, пошевелил пальцами, зарываясь в волосы Хаби. – Это ты пришёл ко мне среди ночи, разбудив воплями меня и соседей. Думаю, мистер Далглиш завтра придёт жаловаться на шум.  
– Расскажи ему правду, – Хаби прижмурил глаза от удовольствия и, совсем как кот, потёрся виском о пальцы Стивена, и тот замер, не зная, чего ему хочется больше: отдёрнуть руку или, наоборот, прижаться крепче пальцами, губами, всем телом. – Хотя, если он смотрел твои фильмы, он и так всё поймёт.  
Стивен дёрнулся – он и не думал, что Хаби не только смотрел два его последних опуса, но и, судя по всему, разгадал, кому были адресованы все реплики главных героев. И некоторые – второстепенных.  
– У меня самого – несколько вариантов, – Хаби накрыл рукой ладонь Стивена. – Но ты не пишешь ни мелодрамы, ни романтические комедии, а я терпеть не могу социальную драму.  
– Поэтому и ушёл, – за него закончил Стивен и осторожно отнял руку от его лица. Во рту был горький привкус, под ложечкой тянуло, а щёки горели. Он старался говорить короткими фразами, чтобы Хаби не заметил, как дрожит голос. Его идеальный музыкальный слух даже в таком пьяном состоянии это уловил бы.  
– «Когда ты ушёл, это разбило мне сердце», – процитировал Хаби и сел. Нетвёрдыми руками он стащил с себя жилет, бросил его комом на пол и принялся закатывать рукава рубашки. – «Я скучал по тебе каждый день с того момента, как ты покинул…» – видишь, я всё помню, а ты не можешь признать очевидного.  
– Перестань, – Стиви встал и затолкал руки в карманы халата. – Тебе, чтобы признать очевидное, как ты говоришь, понадобилось сначала сбежать, поджав хвост, потом молчать два года, а потом нажраться в слюни, – Хаби от этих слов поморщился, но как-то сник. – Я принесу тебе одеяло. Гостевая ванная в твоём распоряжении. Завтра утром позвонишь Торресу. Сам.  
Он вышел из гостиной, поднялся по лестнице быстрым шагом, точно зная, что Хаби в таком состоянии эти крутые ступени быстро не преодолеет, и прижался лбом к дверце шкафа, в котором хранил запасное бельё.  
Как и у Хаби, у него тоже было несколько вариантов развития событий, но сценарии к порнофильмам он, как водится, не писал. А жаль.  
Хаби, видимо, тоже было жаль. Потому что, когда Стивен вернулся в гостиную с подушкой и запасным одеялом, он молча вынул стопку белья из его рук и приблизил своё лицо к лицу Стивена. Не набросился с поцелуями, не прижал к стене – просто остановился близко-близко. Стиви видел жёлтые пятнышки на радужках его глаз, чувствовал его изрядно сдобренное бренди дыхание на своих щеках и тепло его тела – всем собой. Хаби ничего не делал – только смотрел, чуть улыбаясь краешком рта, и не отводил взгляд от лица Стивена. Тот замер, не решаясь ни отстраниться, ни податься вперёд. От этой близости и этого жаркого взгляда и немного – от того, как Хаби, пошатываясь, то и дело касался вздыбленной чёлкой лба Стивена, у того колени подгибались, по затылку мурашки бегали.  
Он решительно посмотрел Хаби в глаза, удержав его взгляд почти на минуту, и облизнул губы, но когда Хаби качнулся вперёд, приоткрывая рот для поцелуя, Стивен сделал шаг назад.  
– Ты пьян, – сказал он хрипло. – Ты пьян. Ты пожалеешь утром. Иди спать.  
Он говорил быстро, и с каждой фразой делал короткий шаг назад, отстраняясь от Хаби, потому что знал – если остановится, то утонет в этом взгляде и в собственном желании закрыть глаза и хоть немного не думать о будущем.  
Отвернувшись, Стивен торопливо вышел из комнаты. Подумал немного, вернулся в прихожую и, выдернув из подставки для зонтиков бутылку, пошёл к себе.  
Кажется, он был готов написать первую в своей жизни мелодраму.

Почувствовав запах кофе, Стивен приоткрыл один глаз. Голова гудела, в глаза – будто песка насыпали, а во рту был гадкий привкус скисшего винограда. На тумбочке рядом с часами стояла дымящаяся кружка, запотевший стакан ледяной воды, и лежала пачка аспирина. Шторы были заботливо опущены, чтобы солнечные лучи не попадали в комнату.  
Если бы не это всё, Стивен мог бы подумать, что Хаби ему просто приснился в очередном дурманящем сне, после которых он просыпался со стояком и хмуро дрочил в душе.  
Сам Хаби сидел на стуле, поджав под себя ногу, и, трогая пальцем тачпад на ноутбуке, читал набросок сценария, который Стивен, кажется, написал в ночи, пока допивал бренди. Бутылка стояла рядом и отбрасывала тень на бледную с веснушками грудь Хаби в вырезе халата Стивена. Кроме халата, на Хаби не было больше ничего, и Стивен зажмурился – так это было красиво. Солнце, рыжина в его бороде, мечтательное выражение лица.  
– Не пожалел, – сказал Хаби, заметив, что Стивен проснулся. Не поворачивая головы, он угадал его непонимание и пояснил: – Ты вчера сказал, что я пожалею утром. Утро, – он указал рукой на окно, а потом перевёл ладонь на себя, – Не пожалел. Так и запиши вот тут, но чур музыку к этому делу пишу я.  
Хаби кивнул на ноутбук и встал из-за стола. Он несмело присел на край кровати Стиви и, сцепив руки на колене, чуть склонил голову.  
– И что дальше? – спросил Стивен, сглотнув. – Что дальше по сюжету?  
Хаби хмыкнул, почесал подбородок и, копируя интонации Стивена, спросил в ответ:  
– Ты мне скажи.  
Так и не отведя взгляда от лица Стиви, он не глядя нашёл его руку в складках одеяла, и Стивен не отдёрнул пальцы.  
– У меня несколько вариантов, – ответил он и потянул Хаби за руку к себе. – Потом выберешь, какой тебе нравится больше.


End file.
